Captians Tears
by Rukki-chan
Summary: This is a ZoLu fanfiction written by one of my best friends. Hope you love it as much as I do! Luffy is upset and Zoro doesn't know why and why are two girls who look like them here! ZoLu/ Fluff/ Yaoi/ Some menions of SanZo, SanNa and UsoKa. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A.N: All credits go to SpadeyJadey01who is a very good friend of mine! I only wrote it up for her and edited it! Please be nice and enjoy the cuteness!

Love you Jade! 3

Captians Tears: Chapter 1

Luffy is sitting on his favourite seat again. Zoro is watching from the mast, ready to dive into the water if Luffy 'accidentally' falls in. Nmai and Sanji are cooking in the Lounge. Usopp is up in the Crows Nest. Just a normal day for the Straw hats.

That was, until they docked at Natsushima Island.

Nami had decided to take a detour to stock up on supplies before heading out on the long trip ahead of them.

"Luffy, Sanji-kun. Come with me. You two come with me. Ussop, you and Zoro watch over the ship while we go and get supplies." The red-head ordered as she hopped of the side of the ship, with Sanji's help of course.

"But Nami," Luffy called, "I want to stay on the ship!"He pledded, still sitting on the rams head.

"Fine, Usopp can come instead need to get a lot of things ready before we set off tonight." She said, already walking down the path, which lead to the village, with Sanji in toe and Usopp trailing behind solemnly.

"Anything for you, Nami-swan my love!" Sanji called dramatically, dancing along the path.

Zoro watched on, irritably, as they left. Luffy was still on the rams head.

'Whats wrong with him?' Zoro thought as he walked over to him.

He paused instantly when he heard the teen sniff.

"Luffy? Are you ok?" He asked, tapping his shoulder lightly.

Luffy turned to face Zoro with red-rimmed eyes and a sad smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" He asked, his voice a little shaky and his eyes leaking a little.

'Has he been crying?' Zoro wondered, then asked;

"Why didn't you go to the village then? There would be alot of food stalls and there's a celebration going on in the village."

Luffy's smile turned a little more happier but it wasn't a real smile, but a fake one.

"I know somethings up. Come on, Luffy, you can tell me." Zoro said, leaning against the railing next to the rams head.

"I don't want to talk about it!" He yelled, then jumping up and running, stopping at the storage room and turning to Zoro:

"I just want to be left alone.' He finished, he sounded really cold as he entered the storage room and slammed te door behind him.

"Luffy?!" Zoro yelled after him, confused and a little hurt by his captians refusal to talk.

He stared after the younger pirate in disbelief. Luffy hardly ever cried. And when he did, it was always a serious matter. Even though he wanted to go after him, he knew he shouldn't disobey his captians wishes.

'Luffy. Whats wrong with you?'


	2. Chapter 2

Captians Tears: Chapter 2

Walking down yet another endless street, Zoro couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. His hand tightened on one of the swords at his hip.

'Relax. No one here is dumb enough to face you. Luffys safe on the ship so nobody can hurt him.' He thought. It's not like anyone here is strong enough to beat Luffy anyway, but still.

"Roronoa Zoro? Is that you?" A feminine voice asked from somewhere above him.

Looking up, he saw two figures outlined by the sun's powerful rays before they both fell down.

"Thats me. Who are you?" Zoro questioned as the two stepped out of the shadows, the swordsman was shocked by what he saw.

The first to walk out was a short girl who looked strangely a lot like Luffy. Short black hair, a scar under left eye, there was even a strawhat perched apon her head.

The second walked out looked alot like himself. A green haramaki, a short sleeved polo shirt and a black bandana tied on her head. Heck, she even had the exact same colour and shade of hair as his. Around her waist, three swords, on her face a deadly glare and a ... Toothy grin?

"I'm Luffyko. This, is Zoroko." The girl- Luffy answered, motioning to his look-a-like who waved passively.

"We really need to talk to your captian."

"Why? What do you want with him?" He glared protectively.

"He might be in danger if we don't speak to him." She said crossing her arms in an uncaring way.

'Why don't you just go to the ship then? Nobody else is there." Zoro pointed out angrily.

"We need you there too, actually." Zoroko said as a matter of fact.

"Why? I don't have anything to do with this." Zoro muttered, walking off down the street.

"You are the reason we need to talk to him, Zoro!" Yelled Luffyko.

Before Zoro could even feel it, Luffyko's hands grabbed his arms, and with surprising strength, he was harshly pulled back and sent crashing into the two girls.

"I think you should have gotten closer first, Luffyko." Zoroko laughed before getting to her feet and reaching down to help Zoro up.

"You won't give up will you?' Zoro sighed angrily while nursing a lump growing on his head.

"Nope, so let's go!" Zoroko chirped, grinning stupidly.


	3. Chapter 3

Captians Tears; Chapter 3

"Sanji?!" 'Where is he?' Nami called. The blonde chef was just behind her, for gods sake!

"Don't worry, Nami. He's probebly just seen a 'beautiful lady' and took of. He'll be fine, so let's go back to the ship now." Usopp moaned, shoving his way through a wave of people balancing 4 or 5 bags in each of is hands. It was a rather amazing sight.

"Oh, do shut up, Usopp!" Nami snapped.

She would never admit it but she felt a tad jealous of whoever Sanji was drooling over right now, Usopp wasn't being very helpful at the moment.

"Nami-swan! I'm here! Never fear!" Relief flooded through the navigator as the love-cook danced and twirled his way through the crowds towards Nami and Usopp.

As Sanji fought his way through the mass of people, Nami looked up to the sky. She closed her eyes, soaking up the rays of the sun. Se could feel a cange in the air and opened her eyes. There they where, silhouetted against the sun.

"Is that Zoro and Luffy on the roof?" She asked to Usopp, who had just tossed two of the shopping bags to Sanji.

Sanji caught the bags and yelled at Usopp for not being careful with 'Nami-san's' precious bags. Sighing, Nami strolled over to the pair as they were just about to start fighting. Sanji had a hold of the snipers top and the said sniper was trying (And failing) to distract Sanji with something else besides fighting and attempt to run away. Nami hit both boys over the head.

"I could take your lovely hits all day my love!" Sanji sang,before grabbing the bags that had fallen to the floor.

"What was it that you said earlier about Marimo and Luffy?" Sanji said, hissing at the nickname of his green-haired rival.

"Is that them up the-" Nami paused, trying to spot the silhouettes.

'Where are they? Did I just imagine it?' She thought.

"Never mind. Its nothing. Let's go further into town and see what this celebration is all about."

"I thought we just came to stock up the ship?" Usopp groaned, earning him a kick from Sanji that sent him flying into a nearby hat stand.

"You look like Luffy with that on!" Nami giggled as Usopp took the strawhat of his head and gave it back to the owner of the stall.

"I'm sorry sir." He mumbled befor bowing his apologies and going a deep red with embarrassment.

"How about a hand here, Sanji?" Usopp asked, helping the man tidy the place up. Sanji watched on with a smirk.

"How about no?" Sanji answered, picking up the fallen bags.

"Come on!" Nami called impatiently as she walked further down the street, she could hear Sanji and Usopp begin to argue over who had to carry her bags.

'Men. I'm so glad I'm no one.' She thought with a sigh and a small chuckle.

"Whats funny, Nami-swan?" Sanji asked, carrying the bags.

"Oh, its nothing, Sanji-kun."

"Nami-swan is so adorable when she's being secretive!" He yelled in adoration. His eyes turning into hearts as he danced his famous 'Noodle Dance,'

"Shut up, idiot." Usopp muttered as he glared at Sanji.

"Don't you dare start again!" Nami yelled as Sanji growled hatefully at the long nose.

"I don't want to carry all the bags and two bodies back to the ship! So behave!" Nami shouted.

They began walking off unaware of the woman watching them.

"Make that five bodies." She chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

Captians Tears: Chapter 4

"Why Zoro? Why would you do that?" Luffy cried as he rocked himself in the fetal position he was in.

He could still remember it, freash in his mind.

Zoro's face was bright red, his mouth curled into a sly grin. And Sanji. He looked embarrassed and shocked. They hadn't seen Luffy standing at the door with his mouth open and tears prickling his eyes. They didn't hear or feel his heart breaking, they didn't see the feelings he had been hiding so well.

No. They had no idea how much it hurt and how betrayed their captian felt.

His first mate was always there for him,was always there pulling him out of the water when he had fallen in. Was always there when a fight was just a little to hard.

But Sanji, he hardly ever helped him if he was about to drown. He wasn't always there at a fight. He was just there to feed the crew to stop them from starving to death.

'What about me?' Luffy thought. 'Am I any use to the crew?' He wondered after standing up, he climbed the ladder to go to the deck.

'I'm a terrible cook. I can't read maps.' He decided as he looked at the lounge.

'I can't shoot straight.' He admitted as he thought he saw one of Usopps Exploding Stars fly over his head.

'I defiantly can't use a single sword, let alone three.' he sobbed, looking down at his hands.

'I'm strong.' He tought as he clenched his hands into fists.

'But does it help that I need to be saved every time I fall into the sea? I cause more trouble than the others care to admit. I'm useless! I can't do anything right!'

-Flashback-

"Luffy?! Are you okay?" Zoro's deep and husky voice asked as the raven haired captian slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Luffy! Wake up you rubber bastard!"

"Don't be so mean, Sanji!" A loud 'THWACK!' followed.

"Nami-swan hit me! I couldn't be any happier!" Sanji sang stupidly.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I will slice you to pieces, shit-cook!"

"Z-Zoro?" The boy's eyes slowly opened.

He could now see his nakama looking down at him. Some faces where worried, some annoyed, others, completely expressionless.

"Luffy? Are you ok?" Zoro asked as Luffy coughed.

"Not really. I realy hate the water." He answered weakly before giving his crew a grin.

"You almost gave us all heart attacks, Luffy. If you do that again I swear I will kill you!" Nami yelled before pulling Luffy into a bear hug. Feeling slightly awkward. Luffy pulled back.

"Sorry. What happened anyways?"

"You fell of the ship.' Sanji answered, his visible eye narrowed at his captian.

"No!" He yelled suddenly startling the swordsman who was right beside him.

"There was a girl. She was controlling me! She said she was going to kill us all, then I felt her in my thoughts and she started changing my memories and made me forget you all and made me hate Zoro so that-"

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled so that he could be heard over the boys rant.

"Its okay. You're fine. Safe and sound." He whispered soothingly as he pulled Luffy into a hug.

"No its not, Zoro. Is not safe." He mumbles to himself as he hid his face in Zoro's shoulder.

-Flashback over

'They don't need me. I'm not important. They can reach their goals and achieve their dreams without me. I'm going to get them all killed if I stay with them.'

Before he could give it a second thought, he climbed up onto the rams head. And without a seconds hesitation.

He jumped.

'Goodbye, Zoro.'


	5. Chapter 5

Captians Tears: Chapter 5

"Luffyko? What wrong?" Zoroko yelled as the other suddenly fell to floor, clutching her cest, gasping for air.

"Shit." Zoro cursed, turning to the girls.

"What is it?" He asked as he knelt next to them.

"Luffy's drowning, damn it!" Zoroko yelled, her eyes growing wide.

"Go the ship! NOW DAMN IT! GO!" She shouted desperately, giving Zoro a harsh shove.

"Luffyko.. Please god... Let him make it in time..." She sobbed.

-With Zoro-

"Luffy?! Luffy where are you?!" He wasn't anywhere on the ship. Ridding himself of his swords, boots and shirt he dove into the water.

At first the water felt empty and lifeless. Nothing. He couldn't see Luffy anywhere.

There! A hand was floating just behind a rock. As Zoro got closer he saw the arm and finally the red of his captians vest. He dove deeper down and grabbed Luffy's waist and dragged his dead weight up.

Breaking the surface, Zoro took a deep breath and pulled Luffy over to a small, nearby beach.

"Luffy! Wake up, Luffy!" He pressed his ear to the younger boys chest and heard... Nothing.

Zoro quickly became worried and began to panic.

'Please don't die!' He thought as he breathed into Luffy's mouth.

'Don't die on me. Please. You can't.' He began pumping te boys heart.

'Please. Please. I need you. We all need you.'

"Zoro! Is he okay?" He heard his female counterpart yell from behind him.

"No! Hes not breathing!" He answered back, his voice breaking, before continuing his attempt to resuscitate his captian.

"He will make it Zoro. Just keep at it." Luffyko soothed from Zoroko's side. Her voice breaking too.

'I will never let you leave me. I care too much about you to let you die like this and leave.' He told himself.

All of a sudden, Luffy's eyes opened and he started to cough up sea water from his lungs.


	6. Chapter 6

Captians Tears Chapter 6

"Nami." Usopp moaned for the hundredth time in the past hour.

"Can we go back to the ship? I feel like something bad has happened."

"I'm sure they're fine Usopp." Nami answered quickly.

The truth was, she had felt the same way for almost two hours. It started just after she had seen the two shadows on the roof earlier.

'Maybe we should go back. We have more than enough supplies now." She decided firmly.

"Okay Nami-swan!" Sanji cooed.

The trio started walking back towards the beach they had docked at. Nami glanced into a small jewelers and spotted a nice looking gold bracelet. She paused outside the shop and stared at it intently.

"Nami-san? Are you okay?"

"Wha..? Oh, yeah. That bracelet looks really beautiful. Don't you think?"

"Yes it is, but I think it would look more beautiful on you, Nami my dove." Sanji added before pulling Nami towards the beach as she, once again began staring at the bracelet.

'Was it just me, or was it glowing a litle?' She allowed herself to be pulled away by Sanji, then she bumped into Sanji's back as he stopped.

"Sanji? What the hel-" She paused when she saw Usopp holding a pistol that was aimed at them. A deadly glare on is face. He looked scary.

"Usopp? What are you doing?" Nami asked as she slowly began backing away.

'He cannot answer." She heard from behind her.

"He is now in my control. He's going to kill you two then kill himself. As ordered."

Nami turned and came face-to-face with a womans fist.

"Nami-san! Are you hurt?!" Sanji called as Nami's back hit off the wall of a store behind them.

"No. I-I'm fine." Se answered weakly as she tried to sit up. Nausea washed over her as she tried to do so.

"Don't think that you can kill me easily. I used to be a marine!" The woman yelled.

Nami felt her memories being changed but was too dizzy to react.

"Usually, I don't care about bounties. But Strawhat Luffy's is way to much to turn down." She finished.

"What are you doing to them?!" Sanji seethed.

The woman turned. Sanji was dazed for a moment as he observed her. She had long black hair and a black jumpsuit. In short, she looked like a freaking shadow.

"Changing their memories and emotions. Oh, this is lovely!" She added, turning to the red-head.

"You love him? Really, I would have picked the captian over him. Oh well."

"Who... does she love?" Sanji asked as the woman straightened.

"No one now." The woman laughed cruelly.

"Who WAS she in love with?" Sanji corrected as he clenched his fists.

The woman hesitated for a moment. Then she evilly smirked.

"You."


	7. Chapter 7

Captians Tears: Chapter 7

"Zoro? Why?" His voice was cracked and dry from the coughing fit he had just experienced.

Tears streamed down his first mates face and mixed in with the sand.

"What the hell did we do that made you do that, Luffy?!" He whispered angrily.

"You almost died! What where you thinking?"

Luffy couldn't answer, but he apparently didn't need to.

"He feels unloved and like he's not needed. This is why we needed to talk to him, Zoro." Luffyko spoke up.

Luffy hadn't seen the two girls there before.

"Who the hell are you?!" He snapped as he realised who they resembled.

"I'm Zoroko and this is Luffyko. We really need to talk to you two." The green-haired girl said.

"I'll talk to Zoro. You talk to Luffy." Luffyko said, before taking Zoro's arm and pulling him away.

"Luffy? Do you remember when youn ate the Devil fruit?" Zoroko asked.

Luffy nodded.

"Well, very few people know what happens after that because their minds where wiped clean. Do you remember?"

Luffy shook his head, not really understanding what Zoroko was saying.

"You don't remember..." She paused and looked over to Luffyko and Zoro.

"He doesn't remember!" She exclaimed before turning back to Luffy again.

"What doesn't he remember? Why have you separated us?"" Zoro asked as Luffyko tried to find a way to word it.

"Before Shanks found the devil fruit, the marines had a batch of them, including the one Luffy ate. They realised that the devil fruits were already connected to their consumers. To test their theory, they gave Smoker his devil fruit but before that they had taken a section of the stalk to perform experiments on. When Smoker ate the fruit that the scientist grew from the stalk, a carbon copy of Smoker grew from it. However, this smoker wasn't the usual badass Smoker. It was childish and immature. The real Smoker told the scientists that the devil himself spoke to him and asked him if he wanted to be childish or serious for the rest of his life."

'So after they did that to smoker, they did the same to the other devil fruits they had so that they could see who they were looking for?" Zoro asked, confused as to why he was told this.

"Yes. A few people have already been found this way, bu after being caught or seen, The marines killed their doubles. After Luffy ate his fruit, we- I mean Zoroko and I where locked in a cell. They had sea-"

"But I don't have devil fruit powers, that means that Zoroko shouldn't exist. No offense."

"None taken." Zoroko chirped happily.

"Zoroko exists because, Zoro. You're Luffy's soul mate.


	8. Chapter 8

Captians Tears Chapter 8

"You."

"You bitch! Leave us alone!" Sanji snapped.

Hearing this from somebody other than Nami herself made Sanji really mad.

"What did we ever do to you!?"

"Pirates killed my parents when I was younger! We where sailing around the world and You bastards killed them! I was only 10 years old!" The woman screamed.

"But we didn't do that! We're just as innocent as your family was when they were attacked! We had nothing to do with it!" Sanji seethed, hardly noticing the tears in her eyes.

"But you are pirates!" She snapped.

"It was your kind that killed them, so in turn! I'm going to kill all pirates who sail the seas!"

Almost instantly Nami stood up and Usopp stepped forward.

"I will never kick a woman."

"Shame. I thought it would be fun to see you fight." The woman scoffed.

"No. I said I would never kick a WOMAN. You aren't even human." He explained as he let out a shaken breath.

He dropped his cigarette and closed his eyes so that he wouldn't see the pain he was going to cause her. And as fast as a bullet. He kicked her into a shop with so much force that the building collapsed on top of her.

Nami fell forward and Usopp blinked.

"Why the heck am I holding a gun!?" He screeched, tossing the gun away in fear.

'S-Sanji? What happened?" Nami asked from the ground, getting help from Sanji to stand up.

'Nothing, Nami-san. Come on, let's go back to the ship." He said, picking up the bags.

The trio began, once again, to walk back to the ship.

"Nami-san?"Sanji asked.

"What is it, Sanji-kun?"

"Is it true that you love me?" Sanji said, smiling at Nami's blushing cheeks.

"H-how did you k-know that?"

"Just a feeling." Sanji grinned.

"Oh, shut up, Sanji." She hissed.

Usopp began to chuckle to himself.

"You too, Usopp!" She snapped, adding another bump to Usopps head.

"I'm sorry! Don't be so mean!" Usopp yelped in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Captians Tears Chapter 9

"Zoro's my what?!" Luffy yelped in confusion.

'Don't worry, its easy to explain." Zoroko said with a calm giggle and a nod of her head.

"What is?"

"What is what?" Zoroko chuckled.

"What is easy to explain?" Luffy asked dumbly.

"Oh! Well, Luffyko and I grew from the same devil fruit stalk you ate, see? When you ate it, you were given a choice to be immature, like you and Zoroko. Or Serious, Like me and Zoro. That way Your soul mate would be te opposite of you. Your childish and immature, And Zoro is serious and scary!"

"Oi!" Zoro grunted.

"But he's a guy!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Obviously, you don't have to date each other. It just means that you can't do anything without him." Luffyko explained with firm nod of her head.

"What?"

"He will never leave your side." She sighed and said as simple as she could.

"But he's right there. And I'm right here. He is by my side isn't he?" He said pointedly.

'Good point. Lets go."

The female duo walked over to Zoro and Luffyko. Zoro's eyes widened in disbelief.

'What the hell are these two on?' Zoro thought as Luffy and Zoroko walked back over to them.

"Do you understand?" Luffyko asked when they reached them.

"Not really. I still don't understand how we're soul mates." Luffy explained with a blush.

"Basically, sooner or later, you two will fall in love. It's already set to happen. It's all up to you when it happens. Actually I think one of you already feel that way. " She hinted with a wink to Zoro.

"Why are you here then? We would've found out by ourselves when we fall in love. Why tell us?" Luffy asked.

"He has a point you know." Zoro agreed.

"We needed to tell you because if you don't reveal your feelings to each other, the rest of the crew will all die." Zoroko said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asked.

"What else can we mean? Your crew will die if you don't admit your love! You both feel the same way! So just say it or she will kill them!"

"Whos gonna kill them?" Zoro asked harshly.

"Kimura Kirai. Do you remember her Luffy? She almost killed you, Zoro and Usopp. Do you remember her?"

"I thought she drowned!" Luffy cried.

"No, she landed on an island. Shes here now. You need to save your friends by proving your love to Zoro." Zoroko squealed with a knowing smile.

"That makes absolutely no sense!" Zoro shouted.

"It really doesn't. How does the fact that I love Zoro save them!"

"Wait. Y-you love me?" Zoro stuttered, forgetting the conversation.

'Well y-yeah, Zoro. You're my first mate and you are the one who is always right there helping me when I need it most." Luffy answered, his face going bright red.

'Luffy... I love you too." Zoro whispered, feeling his heart swell.

Luffy looked up at Zoro with a loving smile. Zoroko and Luffyko also smiled, knowing that their job was done. They took their leave.

"Where are you two going?"

"Home. Our mission is complete." Zoroko said.

"Bye then!" Luffy called with a wave.

"Luffy... Don't ever do that to me ever again, okay?" Zoro pleaded softly, which sounded better compared to his usually grumpy and serious demeanor that Zoro defaulted to.

"Of course not!" Luffy giggled.

Zoro smiled and held Luffy's face delicately in his hand, before bringing him close and closing the space between them. They met in a sweet and innocent kiss. The first they shared together as a couple. There was no roughness, no spark. But, it ment more than the words they had spoken to each other just a few seconds ago.

"Hey look!" Nami squealed as she saw the scene playing out in front of them.

"So... Marimos gay?" Sanji smirked with a puff of his cigarette.

"Oh! My! God! Is that Luffy?!" Usopp shrieked beside them.

"Aww! Its so cute!" Nami gushed with a sqeul.

"Yaoi isn't my thing." Sanji muttered, still smirking.

"Oi, lovebirds! Take a breather will you!" Usopp shouted, before Nami and Sanji kicked his head in.

"Oh! Hey guys! I didn't see you there!" Luffy giggled nervously, still bright red.


	10. Chapter 10

Captians Tears Chapter 10

The crew had just finished their evening meal. Nothing out of the ordinary, except for some private looks and coy smiles across the table and an accidental brush of hands together on Zoros and Luffys part.

"Zoro? C-can I talk to you? In private?" Luffy asked a little upset.

'Oh... O-okay." Zoro stuttered, trying to hold back a little blush while doing so.

"Sanji, I need to speak to you." Nami said.

'Yes, Nami-swan! anything for you!" He called as Luffy and Zoro left the galley and went to the rams head instead.

"So." Zoro said, feeling awkward.

"You wanted to know why I threw myself in the sea, didn't you?" Luffy asked quietly.

"Well, yeah. But you don't have to tell me, Luffy." He said quickly.

'I saw you and Sanji kissing." Luffy stated, hiding his face from Zoro. Not wanting the swordsman to see how hurt he looked.

'Oh. Y-you saw that?" Zoro stuttered, feeling a pang of shame.

"Why?"

It was one word, but Zoro could tell there was a lot of pain behind it. And that was what made Zoro feel extremely guilty.

"Sanji kissed me. He knew I had feelings for you and he didn't like the idea of us dating."

"Then why did he kiss you?" Luffy asked.

'Lets get this over and done with.' Zoro sighed in defeat.

"He was showing me how to... how to..."

"To what, Zoro?"

"How to kiss you!"

"Zoro?"

"Yes Luffy?" Zoro asked, waiting for a slap, a punch- anything.

"You're a really good kisser!' He laughed.

'Don't say that out loud!" Zoro harshly whispered.

"Sorry, sorry."

"You know what?" Zoro said, leaving Luffy floundering for a moment.

"You." He said taking of Luffy's hat.

"Are." He continued as he lifted Luffys face up to meet his.

"Adorable." He finished as he pressed their lips together.

Meanwhile Usopp was in the crow's nest watching Zoro and Luffy as they kissed, and Nami and Sanji as they embraced each other in the kitchen. He was left as the only one without a partner to kiss or hold.

"Oh, Kaya. I miss you." He said quietly.

-Owari-

Poor Usopp! Hes such a loner, aww. 3

Thank you for reading! Hope it tickled some of your fancies. 3

3 Rukki-chan 3


End file.
